Wonderful Dream
by Ney1990
Summary: Austria is about to celebrate Christmas with all of his friends, but there's still something missing... or somebody? (Prustria and slight: Gerita, Usuk, Franada and various others)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **There're various nations using their native language so I'm going to list the expressions up here; I hope I got  
them all :)

In the first chapter it's mostly saying "Merry Christmas" in their language  
Then we've some Spanish around:  
mi amigo - my friend  
mi amor - my love

italian:  
va bene - all right  
stupido - stupid  
Spagne - Spain

french:  
excuse-nous - excuse us  
ma chère - my dear  
mon amour - my love

and german:  
Ich bitte dich, sieh mich an - I'm begging you, please look at me  
Es tut mir leid - I'm sorry  
Das kannst du mir nicht geben - You can't give me that

* * *

It was the morning of December 23rd when Austria, also known as Roderich Edelstein, was about to decorate the big Christmas tree in his huge living room. Golden and silver tinsel hung in his dark brown hair. Silently he hummed _Wonderful Dream_ and every now and then he even whistled. He always loved Christmas. All its lights glowed through dark blue nights, and the glistening snow. He chuckled inaudible when he thought about all the cookies he made through whole December. The scent was fresh and flew through his manor and it was like he was still baking them.

He was just about to place some stars on the green tree when Hungarian Elizabeta rushed in the room and waved with a huge piece of paper.

"Finally!" she exclaimed and stopped right next to him.

"Sorry?"

"They are coming."

"Who?"

"Roderich!" gently she punched his shoulder. "I just got the promises from Germany." Again she waved with the paper, which actually was their guest list combined with the stuff she still had to do.

Roderich sighed and touched his glasses to move them up his nose.

"On the last minute." he murmured.

Suddenly his heart made a strange leap when some synapses in his brain popped to life. "Ludwig is coming….?"

"Yeah, didn't I tell you just a minute ago?"

Slightly annoyed she blew one of her light brown curls out of her face.

"With Italy?"

"Oh, come on, Roderich, please! Do you really think they would spend Christmas without each other?"

Roderich smiled and shook his head. "Of course not." he said more to himself then to Hungary.

"Oh dear, there is still so much to do, and now they're coming over too, and so less time and… and… and…."

While she talked she waved with the list again and walked circles around Rod and the tree, but the Austrian wasn't listening anymore.

"And I hope Matthew won't forget the maple sauce, oh, and I've to call Alfred to remind him, that we're going to celebrate Christmas tomorrow and not the day after."

She was just about to rush out of the room again, when Rod wasn't able to hold back his question any longer.

"Eliza…"

When she turned her dark green skirt rustled silently. She sighed but smiled at him. "What's wrong?"

"When Ludwig and Feliciano are coming… w-what about…."

"Prussia?" she interrupted and pulled a little card out of her white apron. "Nope, he hasn't signed the card."

Roderich didn't know why, but somehow it made him sad that Gilbert wouldn't come. He sighed and nodded. "Better is that. He just would have made a mess, like always." With those words he turned his attention towards the Christmas tree again. Eliza was right, there was still much to do.

"Roderich…" she whispered silently and looked at him sadly. She sniffed and left the room.

* * *

"Feliz Navidad, mi amigo. Thanks for the invitation." the Spaniard cheered happily and hugged Roderich dearly.

Lovino wasn't that cordially, even growled when Antonio hugged the Austrian. Roderich knew his friends and because of that he also knew Lovino wasn't always that grumpy, cursing little fellow. Actually Roderich knew Lovino could be the totally opposite when he was alone with Antonio, because the latter always used to brag with those moments.

"Thanks, Tonio." he smiled and stepped aside so the two could enter.

Suddenly Antonio pulled Lovino inside and pressed a kiss on the smaller one's lips. For a few seconds Lovino struggled and tried to push Tonio away, but then he gave in and even sighed happily.

When Tonio finally released him, Lovino was slightly flushed and pushed him again. "Stupido, Spagne, why did you do that, stronzo?!"

Tonio chuckled warmly and softly stroked over Lovino's cheek. "Do I need a reason to kiss my sweet little Romanito?"

Lovino snarled and punched his ribs, but his cheeks became even redder and he couldn't help but smile. "Idiota!"

"Mi amor, Lovino, look up."

It wasn't just Lovino who looked at the ceiling, but Rod, too. Austria started chuckling, but the little Italian just raised an eyebrow. "What the…?"

"Hush, Lovi mio. Don't curse about such a nice tradition." Antonio murmured.

Before Lovino was able to complain again his beloved took his hand and pulled him further inside the house.

Again Roderich chuckled silently, when the doorbell rang again.

"Duuuuude, Merry Christmas! Well, actually Christmas is tomorrow, but you guys celebrate it today, which is sooo weird, you know!"

Rod was hugged stormily and had to make a step back to prevent himself from falling back. The American was way too enthusiastic.

"Stupid git!" somebody behind Alfred snorted and lightly slapped the back of Alfred's head. "You are a guest in his house, so behave yourself!"

Roderich waved a dismissive hand and laughed. "No worries. I'm fine, but please come in." He stepped aside again so the two nations could enter. "Good evening, Arthur."

The green-eyed nation smiled friendly and nodded slowly. "Thanks for the invitation, Roderich."

"You're welcome."

"Oh, and we brought New Zealand and Australia, too. They were on our way… somehow."

"Yeah, because you lost the way!" Alfred screamed from the hallway, and then he pulled on Arthur's hand like Antonio did with Lovino before and kissed him dearly.

Roderich shook his head and looked at the other two nations who approached his door.

"Hey, mate!" the taller one exclaimed. "Bloody cold here, but nonetheless we wish you a Merry Christmas!" He hugged Roderich and smiled broadly.

"Kyle." Roderich answered and hugged him back. "And William."

He released the Australian and embraced the smaller nation. "Hello, Roderich." Will smiled and handed him a little package. "It's a cake from all of us!"

"Oh…, ehm, thank you!" Roderich said politely.

"Don't worry, mate! Arthur just got us the recipe!" Kyle laughed loud and gently shoved his darling into the house.

"Hey, I heard that!" Arthur screamed from afar.

Roderich laughed, too and put the package on the drawer next to him. That was the reason why he loved Christmas. It was the time where the nations had the time to visit each other. And if you invited the one, the other one had to come, too.

Then the doorbell rang again.

"Joyeux Noël, Roderich!" Francis greeted him.

He released the Canadian next to him to hug Roderich and smiled happily. "To you too, Francis, Matthew." Roderich let them enter and put the maple sauce, which Canada handed him, right next to the package from the other English guys.

Like the others Francis and Matt started kissing right in the middle of the hall.

"Francis,… Matt! I thought you would never come!" Hungary suddenly appeared in the hall with a little flour on her cheek.

"Excuse-nous, ma chère Elizabeta." The French bowed a bit before her and blew a light kiss on her hand. "We had a little problem with the weather."

Eliza sighed and blushed slightly. "Oh you!" she pushed him a bit and giggled.

Like Great Britain France was the born gentleman and Hungary had a little penchant to such a behavior.

While Elizabeta pulled the two nations in the kitchen the doorbell rang again. Quickly Roderich opened the door again and smiled at the huge grown nation in front of him.

"God Jul!" he murmured and smiled almost unnoticeable.

The smaller nation next to him grinned broadly and carried a huge bag. "Hyää Joulua, Roderich!" He cheered and waved.

A little dog looked out of his jacket and barked happily.

"Fröhliche Weihnachten to you, too." Roderich let Sweden and Finland enter, so Norway and Denmark could follow. The latter one's hair stood up in every known direction and he smiled from one ear to the other.

"So everybody greets you with Merry Christmas in his nation's language? Very well: Glædelig Jul." Matthias said and hugged Roderich..

"Thank you, please come in." Austria answered and winked at Norway who was smiling slightly.

"God Jul!" he muttered and smiled like Sweden before.

"Thank you, Lukas. Please come in."

Tino had pulled his beloved Berwald into a sweet kiss and didn't even notice that the other two Nordics had followed.

"Why…?" Lukas murmured and lifted one of his thin eyebrows.

Denmark chuckled and looked at the ceiling. "I see…" So he pulled Norway closer and kissed him.

Austria sighed silently. "Hey!" somebody stopped him from becoming depressed.

Immediately Rod turned around again. "I'm sorry, Sealand."

The little nation held the hand of the silver-haired man next to him. "And hello, Emil."

Iceland nodded friendly. "Gleðileg Jól, Austurríki!"

"And Merry Christmas!"

"Thank you, Merry Christmas to you, too!"

The two nations stepped in and Emil's Atlantic puffin jumped from his shoulder and flew over to the barking dog.

Iceland chuckled silently and followed Sealand down the hall to the living room. In contrast to the others they didn't stop for a kiss in the hall.

Roderich was just about to bring the cake in the kitchen, when the doorbell rang again. He sighed and put the package down.

"Good evening, Roderich!" Bulgaria greeted him and hugged him. "And Merry Christmas!"

"Good evening, Damyan and of course to you, too, Alexej!" he said and looked at Romania right next to him.

He nodded friendly and smiled. His pointy eye tooth glistened within the light of the hall. "Crăciun fericit!

"Well, that's kind of a jawbreaker, don't you think, darling?" Damyan chuckled and took the Romanian's hand.

Alexej shrugged. "Like yours sounds better: Весела Коледа!"

Roderich laughed and shook his head. "It's okay, as long as I can imagine what you were about to say; so Merry Christmas to you guys!" He winked and stepped aside. "Please come in."

It didn't take long and Bulgaria and Romania ended up kissing in the hall before joining the others in the living room.

Austria wasn't able to close the door when he heard happy chanting and suddenly Feliciano stood on his doorstep.

"Buon Natale!" screamed Italy and jumped Roderich, cuddled him and sighed happily. "I'm so happy to see you again, Roderich. Thank you so much for the invitation, and I'm sorry that it took us so long to respond."

"Easy, Feliciano!" Roderich laughed and stroked over the little one's back. "And don't worry about that, at least you came." He winked and patted the little one's shoulder.

"Va bene!" the Italian laughed and jumped in the hall waiting for Germany to follow.

"Ludwig…" Roderich smiled and hugged him gently. "Fröhliche Weihnachten."

"Danke, Rod." The German answered and smiled too.

"Ludwig, look!" Feliciano screamed slightly, and pulled on Ludwig's hand. He jumped the German and kissed him enthusiastically.

"Woah!" Ludwig chuckled and cuddled his beloved.

With a kind of longing glance he looked outside for a moment. He still had hoped he would've come, but he didn't. So Roderich thought about the guest list and mumbled every name to make a mental tick behind each listed member and sighed again.

Somehow his heart ached and he carried the package and the maple sauce in the kitchen. Matt, Francis and Eliza were about preparing the food and were happily laughing.

"Mon amour, Mathieu…" he heard Francis.

"That flattering won't help; you really have to add more sugar, believe me!"

Half-heartedly he pushed the French, but smiled fondly.

"Guys!" Eliza interrupted their flirting and shoved them apart and took a deep breath. "Did you take care of the goose?"

"Pardon? What goose?" Francis chuckled, when Eliza was just about to explode.

"Lizzy, ma chère, he's just teasing you." Matt said and touched her shoulder so she would calm down. "The goose is ready, you just have to decorate it and bring it in the living room."

Elizabeta cursed. "Damn you, France!"

"Easy!" he chuckled and ducked from her wielding pan and hide behind his beloved Canada. "It's the festival of love and family!"

Hungary laughed and stopped trying to hit him and put the pan down. ""You're right!"

_Love and family!,_ Rod sighed silently and quickly shook his head. "Eliza, they're all here now."

* * *

Everything was so peaceful. Each nation had his darling or best friend with him and even Hungary has been with Romania's older brother for years, now. Like his younger brother Transylvania also had pointy eye teeth and dark reddish eyes. Slightly shivering he carried the goose over to the table and placed in the middle.

"That looks so…"

"…awesome!"

Immediately Rod looked up right into two light blue eyes which glowed in the light of the candles.

"Actually I wanted to say delicious, but awesome fits too." said Arthur. He took the hand of the American and squeezed it gently.

"Thank you, anyway." Austria's voice sounded a bit creaky.

Smiling at the two English guys was very hard for him at the moment or smiling at all. Even when he wasn't there he caused Roderich trouble. Just a simple expression and Roderich's heart ran wild. Damn that stupid Prussian! Last year they had a terrible fight and Prussia swore he never would come back visiting Austria.

"Rod..?" The only female nation interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes?" a bit confused he looked at her and blinked.

"The goose." She answered and handed him a huge and very sharp carving knife.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rod murmured and took the knife.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded and blew a kiss on her cheek. "Of course, and now would you finally sit down and calm. Everybody's here and the food is on the table, you did a wonderful job."

Gently he pushed her down on her seat. "So who wants one of the wings?"


	2. Chapter 2

Many hours and a lot of drinks later everybody went to bed. Each of the manor's guestrooms was occupied by a couple.

Roderich was a bit tipsy when the last couple left for its bed and he remained alone in the living room. The pets of Iceland and Finland followed their owners to their bed room and even Elizabeta finally calmed down after she chased Alfred through the manor.

Ice flowers grew on the window and drew beautiful patterns on the glass.

The Austrian nation sighed deeply. It was such a great evening and he had so much fun with his friends, but he wasn't able to deny it; he missed the Prussian. He sighed again and emptied his glass of old Christmas scotch, which he got from Britain. Then he switched off the light and was about to leave the room, when he noticed he forgot the candles on the table and even the Christmas tree was cheerfully shining.

Somehow it was a magical moment with all the glowing lights in the pitch-dark, but on the other hand this scenery made him sick. Why was everybody so happy but him?!

Now that he was all alone, he hated Christmas with all its love, happiness and… that damn feeling of hope!

He bit his lower lip and trembled, his heart raced and that damn alcohol made his brain numb. Nonetheless he could feel the pain in his chest. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

Quickly he wiped the tear away and cleared his throat. "Fuck!"

Usually he didn't use such a language but that damn nation brought up the worst. A silent knocking made him looking up. The noise was too close and too… glassy to come from the wooden entrance.

He looked around but none of the Nordic pets came back downstairs and the ticking became even more obtrusive.

"What the hell?" he uttered inaudible.

Roderich took one of the candles from the table and walked over to the window. Why he hadn't switched on the light again, he never was able to answer himself.

The ticking became louder and when he finally opened the window cold air and snow flew right into his face. He shivered, the flakes melt on his face and his hands, but on the dark violet jacket there were little stars to see.

_Chirp! _

It was almost impossible to hear, but it got Roderich's attention. A little yellow bird sat on the snowy sill and chirped like a maniac.

"Gilbird….?" Roderich gasped and let the canary jump on his hand. "The hell?"

_Chirp!_ Gilbird repeated and fluttered around.

If Gilbird was here, his master couldn't be…. And in the very second of the thought Roderich saw the huge man walking towards the manor. The collar of the black coat was folded up and the ends of his scarf danced in the wind.

Roderich forgot how to breathe and didn't even bother that Gilbird pecked his palm. In this dark night and with the white snow around him he looked like an angel of death. The white hair glowed in the light of the nearly full moon and even though he was too far away Roderich was able to feel the ruby eyes resting on him.

Goosebumps ran down his back, Gilbird chirped again and jumped on his shoulder like he wanted Roderich to come back to reality, because this must be a dream. He surely felt asleep on the couch and was dreaming right at the moment.

"Ouch!" he gasped when the canary pecked his earlobe.

He shook his head and rubbed his eyes for a moment and indeed, the Prussian had disappeared. He would have believed it, if there wasn't a silent knocking at the door. Gilbird stopped chirping and flew from the Austrian's shoulder and out of the living room. He didn't know from what he was guided but suddenly Roderich stood at the door and opened it slowly.

A chill made his body shake, but it wasn't because of the cold. Shiny red eyes pierced him right through his own violet orbs and hit his heart. It beat so fast it might have won the race against the one of a hummingbird. Gilbird flew on his master's shoulder, ruffled his feathers and slightly buried himself in Prussia's scarf.

"Do you mind letting me inside?"

Again Roderich shivered. He almost forgot about that deep and vibrating sound of his voice. It fitted his huge body and his wild eyes. Anything on him, his aura and even the glowing eyes just screamed manliness.

"Roderich…" he whispered.

Like his voice hadn't been deep enough the whispering made it even deeper and the husky tone made the Austrian's heart skip a beat. Hearing his name out of the Prussian's mouth, those red and soft looking lips forming each sound and syllable…

"S-Sorry..." he croaked and his voice broke.

Roderich stepped aside and tried hard to pull himself together. He wasn't allowed to let the tall-grown nation notice what he was actually doing to him.

When Prussia passed him the scent of fallen snow followed him. It was combined with something that smelled sweet, but wild. Like a sunny day in the deepest winter. The sun shined brightly but it was too weak to chase the coldness away. Nonetheless there was life. Huge conifers which defy winter, squirrels jumping around and chasing nuts and children playing outside.

Roderich just had to look at the nation, and his imagination ran wild. A simple gesture or his scent, and Rod was off the world. It felt so good.

Suddenly Prussia took his hand. It was a bit cold and Roderich gasped silently.

"What…?"

He didn't get any further. Gently he squeezed his hand and cupped his cheek with his other hand. "Roderich…" He whispered so silently Austria wasn't sure if he even said anything at all or if he just dreamt the following words. "Ich liebe dich."

Then Gilbert kissed him so softly he got weak in the knees and had to lean against him. Now Roderich was sure; this had to be a dream! Prussia would never…

"W-Why did you just do that..?"

Roderich freed himself from the Prussian and immediately regretted it. His legs shook and he was about to lose balance, when Gilbert reached out and steadied him again.

"Because it's a tradition." He smiled at Roderich and stroked some strands of his hair out of his face.

Roderich looked up. This damn mistletoe!

His lips burned form such a simple kiss and the arm around his waist made him feel so… safe like he never felt before. The Prussian's chest was firm when he leaned against him again. A silent sob escaped his throat.

"A dream!" he whispered to himself.

Prussia lifted him in his arms and carried him upstairs in his room.

"No, I'm real." Gilbert answered and entered the Austrian's bedroom.

"S-So I'm laying in the arms of the nation who hates me most?"

"I don't hate you, Roderich." Gilbert laid him on his bed and looked deep into his eyes and smiled. "I missed you."

Then he kissed Roderich again. This time he was more demanding and passionate. Roderich couldn't help but silently moan into that kiss. His whole body began to tingle and heat ran through him. Just a simple kiss and all what Roderich could do was clinging on the Prussian's back.

His lips were even softer than he always thought and he tasted like cherries and a slight touch of cinnamon.

Gilbert stroked over his chest and played with the buttons of the violet jacket he wore.

"G-Gilbert."

The Prussian smiled fondly and took off his scarf and coat. Roderich reached out to touch the iron cross on his chest. "It suits you so well." He whispered and smiled fondly. It was a dream so he could flatter the Prussian. In his dreams he could do what he wanted and it wouldn't be the first time he imagined Prussia to share bed with him.

Gilbert still smiled at him and stroked his neck. "Thank you. It means much to hear it from you, and just from you."

Roderich chuckled and kissed him. Making music was always the greatest of all pleasures for Rod, but it was nothing against lying in Gilbert's arms and kissing him. Reality couldn't be better. He didn't want that dream ever to end.

Prussia broke the kiss and looked deep into his eyes. That smile took his breath away and he shivered. It was like that smile was just for him… him…

"Roderich…" Gilbert murmured huskily and kissed his ear.

"Y-Yes?"

He swallowed hard. This dream was so real like nothing ever before. How Gilbert touched him was so uncontrollable for his mind that a simple lick from Gil's tongue on his earlobe made him moan loud.

"I want to make love to you."

Roderich moaned again and just nodded. Slowly Gilbert opened his jacket, shoved it from Rod's shoulders and threw it on the floor. He took his time and kissed Austria so tenderly he became putty in his arms. He wanted to tell him that he loved him, but even in his dreams he wasn't able to confess that to him and himself.

His white shirt quickly followed his jacket and in contrast to the Prussian's cold hands his lips were hot. He kissed his shoulder, softly licked over it every now and then and stroked his spine.

"Gilbert." Roderich closed his eyes in pleasure.

Another hint that this was a dream: Prussia wouldn't be that gentle. He wasn't the type to be soft to anybody, but his brother, Spain and France.

Nonetheless he wanted to feel more of Gilbert, so he caressed his chest down to the hem of his long-sleeved T-Shirt and pulled it up. Gil chuckled warmly and lifted his arms so Roderich could undress him. His heart made loopings in his chest for such sounds were totally new to him. In his usual dreams Gilbert was silent and just took him. Gil's T-Shirt also landed on the floor. Roderich laid his hand on the Prussian's chest. He was able to feel the hammering heart under the warm skin and he had to swallow hard when he noticed that his own heart beat in the same rhythm. Tenderly he pushed him on the bed and kissed him so dearly, tears stung in Roderich's eyes. He would be so depressed and deadly sad when this dream was over, but now he wanted to enjoy!

"Darling…?" Gilbert suddenly had stopped kissing his collarbone and looked up. He stroked over his cheek and wiped the tears away. "Don't cry."

"Gilbert!" he couldn't help but sob and few single tears rolled down his cheeks again. He sat up again, threw his arms around him and clang on him heavily shivering.

Why was he so caring and loving? That wasn't him, was he? This isn't real!

"Liebling…" His soft voice caressed his ear. He held him tight and cradled him a bit. "I won't do anything you don't want."

"Y-You aren't real."

"What? Of course I am."

"N-No, P-Prussia isn't t-that caring and loving."

A sudden shiver ran through the other's body and he pressed Roderich hard against his chest. "Roderich, I… I…"

"S-See, another hint: P-Prussia wouldn't be s-speechless."

Sobs escaped his throat and he buried his face on his dream man's shoulder… in the true sense of the word.

"Don't say that, Roderich. Ich bitte dich, sieh mich an!"

Roderich shook his head. "J-Just go on. M-Make love to me..."

Strong hands grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Roderich, for God's sake: You Are Awake! I'm real!" He almost screamed before he kissed him hard. Their teeth crashed against each other a sudden pain ran through his body when Gil bit his lower lip. He nailed Roderich on the bed and smashed their bodies together. Roderich screamed and bowed his back. "Gilbert!" He whined and bit the back of his hand. The Prussian kissed his body down to one of his nipples. He sucked on it, rubbed his groin against Rod's until he just babbled Gil's name.

"S-So good!" he gasped, although he was just pleasuring his nipples he has already forgotten where the top or the bottom was.

Prussia kissed his body further down, licked around his navel and opened his pants. "D-Does your dreams ever have done that?" he growled silently and removed his pants with his boxers.

Roderich gasped and shook his head. "N-No!"

He screamed his name when Gil licked over the tip of his erection and searched hold in his white strands. Even though he rushed now, Gilbert was still gentle and caring. He took Rod's free hand and squeezed it, stroked it with his thumb while he slowly swallowed he length of his member.

"AH!"

He lifted his hip and bit his lower lip. "Mein Gott!" he breathed heavily and bowed his back. His cock was surrounded by the warmth and wetness of the nation he loved most and he truly saw stars when his eyes popped open due to Gilberts touch on his balls.

He had never felt like that before. Gilbert drove him insane. He forgot about waking up alone the next morning and just gave in.

This was just too amazing!

"Ngh~ Gil!" he gasped. His toes curled into the sheets of the bed.

Gilbert started humming and moved his free hand between Rod's buttcheeks. The vibration of the humming somehow distracted him from the slight weird feeling he had when Gil gently stroked over his entrance.

Roderich knew what came next, he once did it himself, but it was totally different with Gil, even when it was just a dream. The Prussian kept humming and stroking his hand. One of his thin fingers glided into him smoothly and Roderich screamed. It felt strange, but the pressure he put on his prostate let him see stars again.

"Relax..."Gilbert whispered and blew soft kisses on his erection.

"Fuck! Ah!" was everything Rod could say to that advice and lifted his hip against Gil's fingers. His finger had to be deeper in him.

"Easy, my love. I don't want to hurt you."

Roderich trembled and pulled on the snow-white hair. "Gilbert..." He whimpered and tried to relax.

"That's the way." Gilbert had murmured before he started sucking on the tip of his cock and added a second finger.

Pain and pleasure fought a terrible war inside Roderich and he screamed.

"I'm sorry." He stopped moving his fingers but continued on kissing and licking his erection.

"Oh god, please!" he panted when pleasure prevailed over the pain. "G-Go on!"

"Are y-you sure?"

"Fuck! Yes! Goddammit!"

Gilbert chuckled silently. "Such a language from you."

Roderich growled and bowed his back when he felt a third finger gliding over his entrance. "Y-Your fault." He panted.

"I'm sorry!"

There! The awesome Prussia said he was sorry again?! Britain's Christmas scotch was hard stuff, he had warned Roderich about that, but in which universe did a Prussia exist who was like the man who made love to him right at the moment?

"Damn... P-Prussia!"

"Love...!" he responded.

The third finger pushed into him and Gil swallowed Roderich's cock and rubbed his tongue against it.

Again pain and pleasure; and again the pleasure was stronger or Roderich just became numb enough from the overwhelming feeling. The Gilbert Beilschmidt had confessed love to him! He has never done that before. He even called him adorable nicknames like Darling... and Love.

"Gilbert!"

He hit against that bundle of nerves so hard and at the same time so gentle that Roderich was sure to lose conscious, which was actually impossible because he already had been sleeping. The Prussian shivered and clang on his hand. He kissed Roderich fondly, licked over his lips and begged for entrance. The second Roderich gave in Gil's tongue started playing with his and the flavor of mixed cherry and cinnamon fogged up his already confused mind. He sucked on Gil's upper lip like he did with his lower. The fingers in him moved tenderly and due to Gil's gentle treatment the pain slowly faded.

"Love..." Gilbert's voice was just a dark and huskily growled, and still Roderich could hear the love in it.

"Yes?" Roderich looked at him.

The usually pale skin was flushed on his cheeks and the ruby eyes glistened in the darkness. He pulled his fingers out and Roderich sighed in slight disappointment due to the sudden emptiness.

"I just want you to get it straight..."

"Straight, ha-ha..." Roderich chuckled and bit on his lower lip when Gil growled again.

"I'm serious, Roderich, I love you!"

With those words the Prussian guided Rod's hand to his erection and let him feel it through the fabric of his boxer shorts. "That's your doing."

"M-Mine...?" He gasped.

The boxer shorts weren't able to cover the Prussian member anymore. Its tip peaked out of the textile and Roderich felt the slight moisture when his palm lightly brushed against it.

"Ah!" Gilbert shivered and took a deep breath. Did he just make the awesome Prussia shiver? "Roderich..."

It sounded like music each time he said his name.

"Gilbert..."

A smile appeared on those reddish and from the kissing swollen lips. "Did you get what I just told you?"

Automatically Roderich nodded and kissed Gil, but actually his vows of love were swept away by the British scotch and the hormones in Roderich's body.

"Awesome!"

Gilbert got off his boxer shorts and guided Rod's legs around his hip. He could feel Gil's erection nudging his entrance. "Gil..." He bit on his lower lip and looked at him.

Without any further questions Gil leaned down to Rod, kissed him dearly and took his hands in his own and crossed their fingers.

"A-Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Roderich answered immediately and squeezed the Prussian's hands.

"G-Good."

Slowly and as gently he was able to, he thrust into Roderich. His muscles clenched with each centimeter and he screamed Gilbert's name, but he didn't stop and actually Roderich didn't want him to, but this pain! He squeezed Gil's hands as hard as he could and bowed his back.

"AH!" he whimpered and closed his eyes.

He was too big..., too demanding for such a body like Rod's. He would rip or break him.

"Es tut mir so leid."

Rod gritted his teeth and panted heavily, while Gil tried to calm him a bit. Soft kisses were blown on his cheek and neck. Excuses and words of comfort reached his ear and made him shiver.

"J-Just give me a minute." Roderich finally said.

Gil was inside him! He was able to feel him twitching when he tensed his muscles he could make Gil moan his name.

"O-Okay… m-move, b-but…"

"I know." Gil whispered and moved slowly.

The pain was almost unbearable but Gil just laid down on him completely. His abs rubbed against his cock and let pleasure rise again. Although the pain was still there pleasure was about to pick up arms again

"J-Just... l-like that!"

Gilbert smiled and kissed him dearly, and Roderich felt so…. Loved. Could it really be? The pain wasn't normal for a dream, was it?

"Ngh~ Gilbert, oh my…"

He had increased the speed in thrusting into him and the bundle of nerves was just a few millimeters from the Prussian's member.

"T-There… a-a bit…" Roderich babbled and lift his hip.

He didn't care about the pain anymore, because he knew from Gil's fingers what pleasure would come when his cock would hit his…

"AH!"

Roderich and Gil screamed together at the top of their voices. "A-Again!" Rod demanded and moved with Gil.

"M-My pleasure!"

Gil repeated the move and Rod felt the warm pressure in his balls and precum dripped from his cock.

"Oh God! S-So… a-amazing! Gilbert, please!"

The Prussian answered his wishes in the very same second. He almost pulled out of him and gently thrust back into him. Before Rod was able to scream in pleasure again Gil kissed him fondly.

"I'm s-so close." He whispered huskily.

"M-Me too, darling. J-Just… a bit…"

Gil nodded, kissed him again and moved in a gentle rhythm. Rod thought his prostate would be relocated and his heart would jump right over to Gil. Stars danced behind his eyes and the pressure in his balls rose. His muscles tensed so much he was sure he could feel each centimeter of his lover's cock.

"Gilbert!" He gasped with the last of his thrusts and came over their stomachs.

"Roderich!" he screamed and came in the very same second.

The Prussian collapsed on his stomach and panted heavily. "Awesome…." He whispered huskily and listened to Roderich's racing heartbeat.

"I-I have no words." Roderich said silently and closed his eyes.

"Y-You don't have to."

"S-So…?"

"Yeah, I know it."

Roderich still breathed heavily and looked at Gilbert with one lifted eyebrow.

"I know you love me, too."

"H-How…?"

Gilbert chuckled silently and stroked over his chest. "Remember last Christmas, our fight?"

Roderich shivered and nodded. He wasn't sure what exactly caused the chilly feeling; the argument last year or the gentle touch.

"I left, but I forgot Gilbird was still sitting in the Christmas tree. I came back to get him… a-and you talked to yourself… cursing about me."

"Oh…." Roderich thought back. "Oh…!" He tensed slightly when he finally remembered.

"You said: How could I fall for such a stupid, arrogant and idiotic man!"

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to. I didn't even remember what we argued about… just that sentence remained in my memory."

"W-Why didn't you…."

"Come back? Roderich…, please." Gilbert chuckled and traced the slight valleys of his chest.

"Oh, right, your awesome ego." Roderich laughed silently. "B-But now you want to…"

"Stay?"

"Yes."

Gil lifted his head and looked deep into his eyes. He cupped his cheek and kissed him softly. "I want to spend eternity with you!"

"G-Gilbert…" he croaked and had to swallow hard.

"Hush, let's talk about that tomorrow." He winked and kissed him again.

Afterwards he rolled from his body and on his back. Prussia pulled Austria close so he could lay his head on his shoulder. Rod laid his arm around his chest and sighed.

"Fröhliche Weihnachen, Roderich." Gilbert whispered silently and kissed his forehead while he wrapped a blanket around their bodies.

"Fröhliche Weihnachten, Gilbert."

* * *

December 25th snowflakes danced in front of Austria's bedroom window and the sun shined right into his eyes. He moaned silently and blinked one eye open.

"Gilbert…" he whispered huskily and cuddled his pillow.

Of course the Prussian wasn't there, but yesterday's dream was so full of life that he could've sworn it was real. That Gilbert really said "I love you" and that they slept with each other. A silent sob passed Roderich's lips. He knew it would hurt as hell the next morning, but he didn't expect his heart would bleed like that.

"Fuck!" he rolled on his back and a sudden pain ran up his spine.

_Chirp! _Could be heard in the very same second.

Roderich jolted up and looked to his right. "Gilbird!" he exhaled.

New pain went up his back again, and his heart ached when he spotted the yellow bird cuddled into the pillow right next to him. He sat on a little black box with a post it.

"Merry Christmas!" it said.

"M-May I…?" Roderich croaked and pushed the bird from the box.

Gilbird complained with loud chirping and pecking, but Roderich ignored him. With shaking fingers he opened the box and immediately tears rolled down his cheeks. The box fell out of his hand and the thing inside it fell on the bed.

"Gilbert…"

The bird finally had calmed down, but Roderich wasn't able to stop crying.

"Yes?"

Roderich screamed in surprise and turned around. "Gilbert?!"

He stood there just wearing a towel around his slim hip and water drops were rolling down his muscular body. "Gilbert…" he repeated and sobbed heavily.

"Roderich, what the…?"

In the blink of an eye Gil sat next to him and pulled him into a dear hug. "What's wrong?"

"Y-You're s-still here….!"

He stroked over his back and softly kissed his cheek. "I told you I want to spend eternity with you."

He hiccupped and clang on the Prussian's body. "T-Tell me… t-this isn't a dream!"

"Roderich…." He cupped his cheeks and gently forced him to look at him. "I told you yesterday: I love you! And yes, this is goddamn reality!"

New tears rolled down his cheeks and over Gil's hands, when he kissed him so softly that Roderich melt away.

"And you already found my Christmas present for you…"

"What…?" he croaked and his voice broke.

Gil took the little thing from the inside of the box and laid it around Rod's neck.

"D-Das kanst du mir nicht geben!"

He chuckled silently and kissed him, while he traced the necklace down to the iron cross which laid on his chest now, too.

"Gilbert!" He cried silently and looked at him.

"No, it isn't a dream! I gave you an iron cross, because you're a part of me now! I love you, Roderich Edelstein! From now and forever!"

Rod bit his lower lip, sobbed a last time and threw his arms around his neck. "Gilbert, ich liebe dich auch,… so sehr!"

"Ich liebe dich, Roderich, für immer!"

Roderich cuddled against him and now he was certain. He would spend the rest of his life with Gilbert.


	3. Chapter 3

_One Year Later_

It was Christmas again and he ran to the wooden entrance of the manor.

"Coming!" he screamed and increased his pace. "Goddammit, I need a scooter for this house!" Finally he reached the door and quickly opened it.

"Vee~ Buon Natale!"

He laughed and caught the little Italian. "Felice amico mio. Come stai?"

Feliciano giggled happily and jumped a bit. "Va bene! But it's still strange without you at home!" The little Italian leaned against Germany and sighed. "Right?"

His little brother nodded and was about to answer when somebody interrupted. "Who is it, darling?" the other nation walked up to him and laid his arm around him.

"It's Feliciano and my brother." Gilbert answered and blew a kiss on Rod's cheek

Roderich blushed a bit and shoved him gently. "Hello, you two… and Merry Christmas."

"To you too, Roderich." Ludwig answered.

Feliciano cheered again and took Rod's hand. "You have to show me the chocolate cake!"

Without even waiting he pulled Roderich away. Gilbert chuckled silently and let his brother enter. "Welcome, brother." He smiled and hugged the blond nation.

"Hello, Gilbert."

He patted his little brother's shoulder and smiled broadly. "How are you?"

Ludwig smiled too and followed him inside the house. "Good, but like Felice said, it's still strange."

Gilbert chuckled and sighed silently. "I won't leave him!"

"I know!" Ludwig shook his head. "Everybody can see how see how happy you two are."

They walked into the kitchen and observed their beloveds. Roderich tried to explain Feli how to make cream properly and how to avoid that it became butter.

"What are your plans for January 31st?"

Ludwig took his eyes from Feliciano and Roderich to look at his brother. Gil smiled fondly and showed him his left hand. He took off a silver ring and handed it over to him.

"Liebe meines Lebens December 25th" he read silently and gasped. "You two are…."

"...going to marry each other!"


End file.
